Alex, Get Your Gun
by GeneHuntress
Summary: "My name is Alex Drake. I've just been shot, and that bullet has taken me back to ... 1881?" What if Alex found herself back in the days of the Wild West? And Gene really was the Sheriff? Slightly different take on a Galex fic, rated T to start but M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This idea has been lurking in my subconscious for quite a while due to the numerous references to Gene as the Sheriff and his fixation with Westerns. That fancy dress costume in Ashes just added fuel to the fire!

I'm not aiming for over much in the way of historical accuracy seeing as I'm no expert, but hopefully any defects won't detract from the story too much. I know it's a bit different so I'd love to hear what people think …

xxxxxx

**Alex, Get Your Gun**

**Chapter 1**

Unconsciousness gradually gave way to sensation as Alex Drake began to come round, her eyelids fluttering open as the blackness began to recede. Everything was still a blur as she struggled to sit up, her head throbbing painfully, and she instinctively wrinkled her nose up as the scent of sweaty animal and fresh dung assaulted her nostrils. One hand moved slowly up to touch her temple expecting to find the stickiness of blood there, and she was genuinely surprised when her fingers came away clean.

Furrowing her brow she tried to ignore the stabbing pain behind her eyes and focus her mind. Warmth. Fresh straw. The occasional whinnying and stamping of horses somewhere off to her right. Using the walls of the wooden stall as a support, she heaved herself carefully to her feet, swaying unsteadily for a couple of seconds and clinging on until the world came back into focus again.

As she glanced down at herself her eyes widened in shock. What on God's earth was she wearing? The dress was short, the tight low-cut bodice tapering down to a frilly flounced skirt, and even worse, it was an eye-popping confection of scarlet and black. Long lacy gloves, fishnets and ankle boots completed the ensemble. Jesus, she looked like she'd escaped from a Wild West saloon. Either she was presently involved in the world's strangest undercover operation or it must have been one hell of a party.

Cautiously she peered around the end of the stall, narrowing her eyes at the bright sunlight shafting in through the large double doors at one end of the building. Thoroughly confused and disorientated she tottered forwards on her heels, aware of a raging thirst and a feeling of light-headedness as hunger pangs gnawed at her empty stomach.

"Well, lookie here. And who might you be, darlin'?"

She spun round at the sound of a low, lust-filled male voice, her heart pounding, her eyes widening in apprehension as she looked him up and down. Whatever she was involved in, the costumes were impressively authentic, she had to admit. The man was doing a more than passable impression of a bona fide cowboy but the evil leer on his unshaven pock-marked face hardly inspired confidence.

"So, young Jimmy got lucky last night, did he? Got any left for me, then?"

Before she had time to react he'd dragged her against him, one grimy hand pawing at her while he attempted to stick his tongue down her throat. He smelled of stale sweat and horseflesh and she fought hard to push him away, managing to slam a knee into his groin and wriggle out of his grasp before making for the doorway as fast as her shaky legs would carry her.

"Slut …"

He caught her up easily and then he was on her again, his hands everywhere as she made feeble attempts to escape, pummelling his chest, her breath coming in anguished gasps.

"Bastard! Get … off … me …"

Just as he got one hand around her throat, a deep commanding voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Mackenzie, you sonofabitch. Let her go."

The man dropped her as if he'd been burned.

"Just having a bit of fun, Sheriff. And she's only a cheap whore, after all."

Breathing heavily, her head spinning, Alex squinted into the sun in an attempt to make out the face of her rescuer, but his features were hidden under the wide brim of his hat as he swung one long leg over his horse's back and dismounted with practised ease. Drawing himself up to his full height he practically dwarfed the other man, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck before he had time to react and pinning him up against the wall.

"Apologise to the lady, you piece of shit, or I'll tell your wife exactly what you were up to."

Mackenzie squirmed in his grasp, stammering some kind of apology, and the big man finally nodded and released him, turning to face her as her attacker stumbled gratefully away.

"Sheriff Gene S. Hunt at your service, ma'am."

He touched his Stetson respectfully and Alex found herself gazing up into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. Her heart began to pound as her breath caught in her throat.

"You're … Gene Hunt?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She did the only sensible thing she could under the circumstances and fainted into his arms. Gene lowered her gently to a sitting position as he glanced over at his two deputies, a little smile playing around his lips.

"Seems my reputation precedes me, boys …"

xxxxxx

Alex surfaced slowly from her swoon and decided to keep her eyes closed a little while longer. Somehow she felt safe in the circle of his arms, breathing in his distinctive masculine scent as she burrowed closer into his chest, murmuring in protest as he lifted her gently to her feet and held her away from him.

"Can you stand, ma'am?"

She nodded reluctantly, still feeling a touch light-headed.

"I think so …"

"When did you last eat?"

His brow was furrowed, his voice gruff. She shook her head to try and clear it.

"I … have no idea …"

He released her, keeping one hand under her elbow for support as he turned to the two men standing behind him.

"Deputy Carling, stable the horses while Deputy Skelton and I accompany the lady back to the saloon. And don't worry, Skelton - if there's any carrying to be done, I'll do it. Wouldn't want your fiancée getting the wrong idea now, would we?"

The younger man flashed him a relieved grin.

"Thanks, boss."

Alex blinked, looking from one to another in disbelief.

"First Hunt, now Carling and Skelton … it's just not possible. And what year is this supposed to be anyway?"

Chris rolled his eyes at Ray as he went to take her arm.

"1881 last time I checked. Think you've had a touch too much sun, ma'am. Bit of food and drink and a nice lie-down and you'll be as good as new."

Alex pulled away from him, shaking her head in protest.

"I know what it must look like, but I'm not some cheap tart. Please, you have to believe me …"

"Come on now, ma'am …"

Chris moved towards her again but she was too quick for him, grabbing his revolver from its holster and taking a swift step back, the barrel aimed squarely at the centre of his chest. Cocking the weapon, she held it defiantly in both hands, her finger hovering over the trigger. Bit different to what she was used to, but the cold steel felt good, solid, real. The deputy appeared rooted to the spot, his palms outstretched placatingly, and somewhere to her right Ray spoke, the amusement clear in his voice.

"Don't pretend you know how to handle a loaded gun, sweetheart. Now be a good girl and put it down before you hurt somebody."

Anger flared in her and she lowered the barrel slowly as though complying. And then she fired into the earth an inch or so in front of the younger deputy's boot, enjoying the satisfyingly loud report and the whine of the bullet as it ricocheted off the rock hard ground. For a long moment nobody moved or spoke, and then Ray cursed quietly under his breath.

"Sweet Jesus …"

Chris stared down at his foot as though checking it was still there and then stumbled backwards, his face pale under the tan. Only Gene seemed unmoved, eyes narrowed, lips set in a thoughtful pout, his thumbs hooked into the waistband of his buckskins as he rocked back on his heels.

"Nice shot."

Alex met his gaze challengingly, hoping the trembling in her knees didn't show.

"Actually, I was aiming for his big toe …"

The glimmer of a smile crossed his face and then he spoke again, never breaking eye-contact.

"Christopher, I've got a job for you. Meanwhile, it seems this young lady and I have some things to discuss ..."

xxxxxx

There will be more if the response is good. All feedback welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks for all the kind reviews and the interesting discussions re language, etc. As a native Brit (and a northerner) I'm a lot more confident writing Gene as the Manc Lion rather than a US sheriff!

The last thing I want is the Guv sounding like Kevin Costner in reverse ("Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves", anyone?) so I've tried to keep the accent and dialogue as neutral as possible so as not to detract from the story too much.  
Here's hoping …

xxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

_I know this has to be some kind of a hallucination, it's the only possible explanation - but Sam was right, it feels so incredibly real. _She gazed at Gene, rugged, handsome, the epitome of an Alpha male, waiting for him to make the next move and quietly thanking her subconscious for bringing one of her fantasies to life so convincingly. _Don't over-think it, Alex, just go with the flow. _He seemed content to study her from under those incredibly long lashes and eventually she broke the silence, crossing her arms over her exposed cleavage defensively.

"So. What now, Sheriff?"

"Now we take a stroll in the direction of my office and then you tell me where you learned to handle a gun like that." He saw the flash of panic in her eyes. "Don't worry, it's not far."

"Are you arresting me?"

She raised her chin defiantly and he shook his head, giving her a long assessing look.

"No ma'am. I'm just trying to help out a damsel in distress."

xxxxxx

The street was quiet and she walked so close behind him that her face was practically hidden by his shoulder, vastly relieved when they made the relative safety of the jailhouse. She took the chair he indicated while he wandered off, eventually returning with a glass of water and some hard biscuits.

"Best I can manage at the moment, I'm afraid."

"It's fine. Thank you, Sheriff."

She drank gratefully and then began to nibble on a biscuit while he settled himself behind the big desk, removing his hat and stretching his endless legs out towards her. Were those real snakeskin boots? She glanced around her, her attention suddenly caught by a "Wanted" poster on the wall and her eyes widened in shock.

"So. First things first. What's your name, ma'am?"

"Alexandra Drake."

He nodded, steepling his hands over his stomach. Attractive hands with long, elegant fingers, she noticed.

"And would you care to tell me what you're doing here in Coyote Creek? I must admit it's the first time I've encountered a prostitute with the sharp shooting skills of Annie Oakley."

She dragged her attention back to him.

"Known many prostitutes have you, Sheriff?"

He chuckled.

"One or two."

She narrowed her eyes, picturing another woman writhing in pleasure beneath that virile muscular body and trying to ignore the peculiar little stab of jealousy she felt at the prospect.

"In which case I'd have thought it was pretty obvious that I'm not one. And as for what I'm doing here, your guess is as good as mine. I can tell you one thing, though. I was the victim of a near fatal shooting not too long ago. And that man there was the one responsible."

She nodded towards the poster and he glanced around automatically before his gaze swivelled back to her in disbelief.

"Are you telling me the outlaw Arthur Layton tried to kill you?"

She took a deep breath and nodded, knowing she'd have to construct her story with some care if she was to be believed.

"Luckily the bullet grazed my skull just above the ear, the scar's hidden by my hair."

He leant forwards, his eyes burning with curiosity.

"Why would Layton want you dead?"

She stared down at the desk and swallowed hard.

"My recent memories may be a bit hazy, but this goes back a long way. He was responsible for a double murder. And I was the only witness."

xxxxxx

Gene stared at her for a long while and then sat back and whistled through his teeth.

"Holy shit." He ran a hand distractedly through his blond mane. "OK, you'd better start from the beginning."

_Concentrate Alex, and make sure you remember every single detail, however minor. Your future here may well depend on it._

"Looking back, I guess it was probably a robbery gone badly wrong. I don't think he actually meant to kill anybody. I'd wandered away from the wagon to … you know … answer a call of nature …" She blushed and dropped her gaze to the floor briefly. "Anyway, I heard the shots and when I peeked between the rocks I saw both my parents lying in the dust and Layton standing over the bodies with a gun. I was so terrified I just froze, knowing he'd probably try to find me and kill me too, but I was lucky. There were riders approaching in the distance and he panicked and took off."

She paused, biting her lip. Her instincts told her he was a good man and it wasn't pleasant lying to him, but at least it wasn't completely untrue: she knew that Layton had been involved in her parents' death, after all. More importantly, making herself out to be a witness to murder could be her guarantee of safety in this strange new world she found herself in. Even if it was some coma-induced fantasy it felt remarkably real and if she was going to be there for a while she'd rather have the benefit of Gene's protection. There was something reassuring about his presence and that was enough to cling onto for now.

"Go on …"

She glanced up, realising that'd he was waiting patiently for her to continue.

"Sorry. Difficult memories to relive, you know?" Giving him a watery smile, she thought fast. "After my fortunate escape I was sent away to be raised by my godfather, Evan. He was a kind man and a devoted foster parent, and eventually the bad memories began to fade and I started to move on with my life. Seems children have a great capacity for recovery, given the right circumstances."

He nodded, his mouth twisting, and something in his eyes betrayed a genuine understanding.

"A few months ago I heard that Layton had been arrested and when I saw his picture in the newspaper I realised that it was the same man who'd been responsible for the death of my parents. Morally I felt I had little choice: I had to do the right thing, whatever the consequences. I came forwards and was promised protection but unfortunately he was sprung from prison before he could be sent to trial and somehow he managed to track me down. Bribery and friends in high places, I guess. I know I'm lucky to be still in one piece but as to how I found myself here, today, dressed like this, I have no recollection …"

She sat back, rubbing a tired hand over her forehead, afraid to meet his eyes. Had she said enough to convince him? She didn't even know if Layton the outlaw had ever been arrested, she just hoped that he'd take her story at face value. She might not know much about Sheriff Hunt as yet, but he struck her as a shrewd operator.

He sighed heavily and she held her breath.

"And yet here you are. Question is, what are we going to do with you?"

She looked up at him with a hint of challenge in her eyes.

"Well, as long as it doesn't involve a trip to the saloon …"

He snorted.

"Luckily for you, Ms Alexandra Drake, I have a much better idea."

xxxxxx

Well, the plot thickens, as the phrase goes. If you're still enjoying, please let me know. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for all the kind reviews for this one. The least I could do was write another chapter. :)

xxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

The door opened is if on cue and a petite dark haired woman walked in clutching a pile of clothing under one arm.

"Mary Magdalene!"

Her jaw dropped as she gawped openly at Alex, and Gene suppressed a smirk.

"Ms Sharon meet Ms Alexandra. Your new lodger."

Alex blinked at Gene in some confusion and then remembered her manners.

"Alex, please. Very nice to meet you, Sharon. And its not how it looks, honestly. I'm … in disguise."

The younger woman smiled and shook the proffered hand, taking the whole situation in her stride.

"I've brought you a change of clothes, Ms … Alex. They were my mother's, she was quite a bit taller than me so hopefully they'll be a reasonable fit."

Alex returned the smile with genuine gratitude.

"That's very kind of you, Sharon."

"Call me Shaz, everybody else does. And you're welcome. Christopher explained what happened … well, some of it, anyway. Shall I come back later?"

She looked at Gene for confirmation.

"Could you give us half an hour or so? And this should cover the first week's board and lodgings."

He pressed some notes into her hand and she nodded, smiling reassuringly at Alex again before she left.

"See you later, then."

xxxxxx

Alex swung round to face him, her hands on her hips, anger and humiliation coursing through her veins.

"You must know I've no money to recompense you, Sheriff. What were you hoping for? Payment in kind?"

He sat back, his hands behind his head, and returned her heated glare without flinching, seemingly unperturbed in the face of her righteous indignation. His eyes were extremely blue in his tanned face, and she realised with a sudden jolt that she could think of worse ways to repay the debt.

"It's a nice offer, Ms Alexandra. Maybe some other time, though?"

His lips quirked in amusement and a blush stained her cheeks as she realised she'd leapt to entirely the wrong conclusion. Leaning forwards on his elbows he fell serious again, his penetrating gaze holding hers.

"I've been after Arthur Layton for years. Had him almost in my grasp on a couple of occasions but both times the crafty bastard managed to escape. Up until today there was only one eye witness who was prepared to stand up and accuse him of cold-blooded murder in a court of law, as far as I'm aware. Now it seems there's a second. There's a rumour afoot that he may be in the vicinity and it strikes me as somewhat of a coincidence that you show up here at the same time."

Alex's stomach lurched. _Surely he didn't think_ …?

"My guess is he's had information regarding your whereabouts, ma'am. I need to keep you close for your own protection and Ms Sharon's house is right next door. Do you know whether he got a clear view of your face?"

She breathed a quiet sigh of relief and flopped down into her chair again, her mind reeling. It had to be a coincidence, didn't it? She couldn't very well tell him that she'd concocted a tissue of lies and the Arthur Layton in this world had no connection to her at all as far as she was aware.

"Ms Alexandra?"

She shook herself mentally, recalling that he'd asked her a question.

"Sorry. No, I don't think so. It was pretty dark inside the house, and he was behind me when he fired. We only know it was Layton because one man recognised him during the attack."

Gene nodded, pouting thoughtfully.

"That's good. Now, probably time you got yourself changed before Ms Sharon comes back, huh?"

"Well now you come to mention it, I would like to get out of this dress before Chris de Burgh writes a song about me …"

"Eh?"

She stood, grinning at his confusion.

"Nothing. Um, presumably you don't expect me to disrobe here in front of you?"

"Well, I don't mind if you don't …"

His eyes twinkled as he passed her the pile of clothes.

"… but if you insist on some privacy, my place is just upstairs. The door's not locked, make yourself at home."

Gene watched her with undisguised interest as she sashayed out of the rear door, his eyes drinking her in. She was beautiful, feisty, intelligent, and she knew how to handle a gun. His groin twitched and he sighed. Typical. The first woman he'd been seriously attracted to in a long time and he really needed to keep it strictly business.

xxxxxx

Alex made her way slowly up to the first floor, pausing at the top of the staircase and shading her eyes against the brightness of the afternoon sun. The rear balcony ran the length of the building with an uninterrupted view down to the tree-lined creek and over the grassy plains to the distant mountains. At one end was a weather-beaten rocking chair and she smiled to herself, picturing Gene enjoying a whiskey or two of an evening as he watched the sun go down.

Tentatively, she turned the handle and walked into his home. Just inside the door was a wood-burning stove, a basket piled high with logs to one side and a comfortable looking settee to the other. There was also a basic kitchen area with a small table and a couple of chairs, but her eyes were irresistibly drawn to the other end of the room and the large wrought-iron bedstead which occupied much of the space. Placing the pile of clothes down on the table, she moved across and stroked a hand reverently up the quilt until she reached the stack of pillows. Obviously he slept propped up against them, and she was willing to bet his gun was never more than a few inches from his fingertips.

Next to the bed was a wash stand containing a bowl and some shaving items and she closed her eyes, briefly allowing herself to fall into an erotic fantasy. She was drawing the razor slowly down his soapy face, biting her lip to suppress a moan as his questing fingers made their way underneath her skirts, his laughing eyes watching her intently as his thumbs stroked teasingly up the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. An unexpected bolt of desire surged through her and she blinked in surprise, one hand flying to her throat as she tried to steady her breathing. _Oh my_. It'd been a long while since any man had had that effect on her, especially when he wasn't even in the same room.  
Attempting to distract herself from thoughts of Sheriff Hunt's wickedly clever fingers, she retrieved the pile of borrowed garments and slipped out of her less than subtle outfit with some relief. The corset and blouse were almost a perfect fit and although the skirt was a little generous around the waist it would do very well until she could afford some clothing of her own. There was a large wardrobe to one side of the bed and she opened it tentatively, finding herself immediately enveloped by the subtle masculine scent that was uniquely him as she checked her appearance in the mirror on the inside of the door. She couldn't help herself, burying her nose in one of his shirts and breathing deeply before she closed the wardrobe and made her way back downstairs.

xxxxxx

He looked up as she walked into the room and then sat back with his arms crossed to study her, his head cocked to one side. She flushed, feeling suddenly self-conscious under his intense scrutiny.

"Hmmm. Think I preferred the other outfit …"

His eyes gleamed wickedly and she raised a flirtatious eyebrow.

"It's all yours but I'm not really sure red's your colour, Sheriff."

He smirked and she fiddled with the high collar which felt too tight around her neck.

"I feel like a school mistress in this but at least it's suitably respectable, I suppose."

Pursing his lips, he stroked his chin slowly while he considered her.

"We need to create a new identity for you too."

Alex thought for a second.

"How about Alexandra Price? It's my mother's maiden name."

He nodded approvingly.

"Fine. You could be Ms Sharon's distant cousin. After dedicating yourself selflessly to nursing a maiden aunt through her final illness, you've come here to begin a new life."

He grinned and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Wonderful. So now I'm a sad, lonely spinster, am I?"

His clear gaze held hers and the sudden flare of heat she saw in his eyes made her heart beat faster.

"Prettiest spinster I ever saw. Think I'll have to court you myself or you'll find yourself pursued by every single man between the ages of sixteen and sixty."

She burst out laughing.

"Well, how very gallant of you, Sheriff."

He pouted at her.

"I'm serious. If the whole town thinks we're romantically involved it'll keep the wolves at bay and give me the perfect excuse to be around you."

"There is that, I suppose."

She shrugged, conceding the merits of the idea, and a little thrill ran through her at the thought of being squired around town by the handsome Gene Hunt, even if it was just a courtship of convenience. And given the fact that the attraction was clearly mutual, who knows where it might lead? After all, none of it was real, so why shouldn't she throw caution to the wind and have some fun …

xxxxxx

I know. Sharon is a biblical name and therefore fitting for the late 19th century - but writing her as anything but Shaz just felt wrong so I'm taking the odd liberty!


	4. Chapter 4

Big thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed – the response has been so cheering, and it's great to know there's still an appetite for Galex fanfic out there. :)

xxxxxx

**Chapter 4**

Shaz arrived back to collect her soon afterwards and was clearly impressed with the miraculous transformation.

"You look lovely, Ms Alexandra."

"Alex, please. And it's thanks to you, Sharon. Shaz …"

Shaz turned to Gene.

"Are you done here, Sheriff? I'm sure Alex could use something to eat and a rest."

Alex smiled gratefully at her.

"That would be wonderful. My stomach thinks my throat's been cut."

"I'll see you later then, Ms Alexandra Price, spinster of this parish."

Gene smirked at her and Alex crossed her arms, suppressing a grin.

"Why, Gene. Now that we're courting, don't you think you should really call me Alex?"

"What?!"

Shaz's mouth dropped open as she looked from one to the other with eyes the size of saucers.

xxxxxx

Shaz lived with her aged grandfather, who was almost totally deaf and rarely moved from his rocking chair in front of the kitchen range. Alex was touched by the patience and care the younger woman showed towards him, feeding him like a baby before tucking a blanket gently around him. After he dropped into a contented sleep the two women ate some lunch together and then Shaz showed her upstairs to her room. It was small but spotlessly clean, and Alex thanked her before curling up gratefully on the bed and falling fast asleep.

She was still dozing later that afternoon when there was a tentative tap on the door and she heard Shaz's voice outside.

"Alex? Are you awake?"

Alex stretched and yawned.

"Just about. Come in, Shaz."

The younger woman's smiling face peered around the door.

"You've got a visitor. He's waiting downstairs."

Alex blinked at her in confusion.

"But … I don't really know anybody here yet. Unless …"

Shaz's smile widened.

"Shall I tell him you'll be down in a minute?"

Alex nodded, surprised at the little lurch her heart gave.

"I'll just splash some water on my face first."

xxxxxx

Somehow the room seemed smaller with the imposing presence of Gene Hunt filling it. He turned from the window as she walked in, and thrust a bunch of flowers in her direction.

"For me? How thoughtful of you, Sheriff."

Shaz took them from her with a smirk.

"I'll put them in some water, shall I?"

As she slipped quietly out of the room, Gene leaned in and lowered his voice.

"Made sure plenty of people saw me buying them. Now, would you care to take a gentle stroll around the town, Ms Alexandra? That should really get the tongues wagging."

He smirked at her, offering his arm, and she swallowed her disappointment. The flowers were just for show, it seemed. Never mind, it wouldn't prevent her enjoying his company.

xxxxxx

The town really only consisted of one main street and they attracted plenty of covert attention and whispering behind hands as they strolled past the General Store and headed in the direction of the schoolhouse and the little chapel. Gene nodded to everyone they saw, pausing to introduce her to one or two people as Ms Sharon's cousin, and by the time they turned homewards again she was confident that in a very short space of time the whole town would be aware of her presence there. As they paused in front of Shaz's house his intense gaze held hers, his brows furrowed.

"Are you feeling better, by the way? We should probably get you checked over by the doc, given the recent memory problems. Sounds to me like you might have taken a knock to the head."

Alex's throat tightened. She didn't want anyone discovering that she was lacking a scar, after all.

"It's really not necessary. I'm fine now, honestly."

"Well in that case, would you care to join me for a drink, Ms Price?"

"Alex, please. And I would like that very much."

He flashed her a smile that went straight to her knees and she followed him into the jailhouse, breathing a sigh of relief to find that the office was currently deserted. Ray was the type of guy who liked to undress a woman with his eyes, and she didn't like it one bit. Upstairs, Gene offered her the comfortable rocker before dragging another chair outside for himself.

"Don't have much in the way of choice, I'm afraid. Whiskey, water or any combination of the two, really."

"Whiskey's fine, thanks."

He fetched a bottle and two glasses, pouring them both a generous measure and handing one to her. His fingers brushed hers briefly and spark of electricity ran up her arm.

"Cheers."

Alex immediately knocked back a healthy mouthful to help quell her nerves, surprised to hear the deep rumble of his chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Arrives dressed as a fallen woman, handles a gun like she was born to it and apparently drinks like a fish." Gene spoke as if to himself, his eyes sparkling with humour. "Think I'm going to enjoy this courtship."

xxxxxx

They passed a very pleasant hour or so drinking Gene's whiskey and watching the sun sink low over the horizon. Alex gazed at his handsome profile, watching his lips as he recounted a story and wondering what it would be like to feel them pressed to hers. She had a feeling she was going to enjoy this courtship also. He topped her glass up and a comfortable silence descended as she swirled the amber liquid around the glass, feeling pleasantly mellow.

"Sheriff?"

"Uh huh?"

_Would you care to carry me to that big bed of yours and roger me senseless?_ She bit her lip to stifle a giggle and then took a deep breath_. Time to sober up, Alex._

"You mentioned another witness earlier. Where did you come by that information? Is it someone you know?"

She felt him tense next to her, and when he spoke again his voice was gruff.

"You could say that. Seeing as his name's Gene Hunt."

Her mouth fell open.

"You? You're the other witness?"

He nodded, his eyes fixed on the distant mountains, a dark stain now against the blood red of the sunset.

"When … who?"

A coyote howled somewhere out on the plain as he finally turned his head and met her gaze. The depth of pain in his silver-blue eyes made her flinch.

"My wife. And it should have been me instead."

xxxxxx

Alex was shaken to the core.

"Christ, Gene. I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

He shrugged.

"Why should you? We hadn't even met before today. And it was a long time ago now."

She reached out to touch his arm but he'd visibly withdrawn into himself and her hand hovered in mid-air before she dropped it lamely back to her knee.

"Do you … want to talk about it?"

He sighed.

"Not right now. Maybe when we know each other better."

He took another mouthful of whiskey and turned back to her.

"Let's change the subject, shall we? So. Would you care to spend the day with me tomorrow, Ms Alexandra?"

Alex blinked at him, her heart beating faster at the prospect.

"But … don't you have to work?"

"Nope. Things are pretty quiet at the moment, I can leave Ray in charge. Do him good to do some work for a change." He smiled at her, some of his former good humour returning. "Can you be ready mid-morning?"

She shook her head in disbelief, a little smile playing around her lips.

"You, Sheriff Hunt, are proving to be full of surprises."

He smirked.

"I like to keep a woman on her toes."

Alex held his gaze brazenly.

"Really? In my experience, most men would prefer to keep a woman on her back."

He raised one eyebrow, his arresting blue eyes glinting wickedly in the fading light.

"Ah, but surely variety is the spice of life?"

The air positively crackled around them and she swallowed hard, wondering how the conversation had suddenly become peppered with innuendo. Their faces were only inches apart when Gene suddenly dropped his gaze and stood up.

"Probably time to get you back now, Ms Alexandra. Can't have you missing out on your beauty sleep, can we?"

She followed him down the stairs, aware that if he'd leaned in and kissed her she wouldn't have made the slightest objection.

xxxxxx

And indeed, who could blame her? More about Gene and Alex's day out soon …


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed and favourited. Without further ado …

xxxxxx

**Chapter 5**

"Molly?"

Alex sat bolt upright in bed and tugged at the neckline of her nightshirt, feeling the sweat trickle down between her shoulder blades. The vision of her daughter slowly receded, and she sighed heavily and lay back down with her head pillowed on her arms. Just a dream, then.

Sam had always maintained that the future bled into the past when he was in his coma – voices, visions, physical reactions – but so far she'd experienced nothing of that kind. Unwilling to confront the potential repercussions, she decided it was early days and the best thing she could do was to try and get some much needed sleep.

xxxxxx

She'd been ready for a while, watching nervously from the window as Gene pulled up outside in a neat little horse-drawn buggy. She hadn't given much thought to their mode of transport, vastly relieved now that it didn't involve riding solo. Not that she wasn't perfectly proficient on a horse under normal circumstances, but she'd never tackled one in a long skirt before. Shaz smiled encouragingly and passed her a little parasol.

"It's going to be a warm day, you might need it. Now go and enjoy yourself."

Alex accepted gratefully and pecked her on the cheek.

"Bless you, Shaz, you think of everything."

Gene flashed her a grin as he jumped down and proffered his hand.

"Your carriage awaits, ma'am."

His fingers were warm and strong, and she held on a little longer than was entirely necessary as she stepped up into the buggy and made herself comfortable.

They headed out of town at full tilt, and she found herself clinging on to his arm as he urged the horse on.

"Do you always drive like a maniac, Sheriff?"

"Only when I've got a pretty woman next to me. Makes 'em snuggle up that little bit closer …"

He smirked and she rolled her eyes, noticing that he reigned the horse in and set a more leisurely pace once they'd left the outskirts of the town behind. It was a bright autumnal day and there was already some heat in the sun as Alex glanced around her, taking in the unfamiliar landscape. It was starkly beautiful, with patches of shrubs and succulents and the occasional stand of trees on either side of the creek. There was little more than stream running along the river bed at present but the banks were high and she imagined it would only take one good thunderstorm to produce a raging torrent.

Gene watched her covertly from the corner of his eye, wondering if any of it seemed remotely familiar to her. Ostensibly, his reason for bringing her in this direction was to try and trigger some memory, it being the main road into town and therefore the most likely route she would have had to take to get there. If he was being entirely honest with himself however, he would have to admit that he enjoyed her company, wanted to spend more time with her, and knew the ideal place to while away a pleasant hour or two.

"Any of this look remotely familiar to you?"

Alex sighed and shook her head.

"Not so far, I'm afraid."

He tugged on the reins and clicked encouragingly to the horse, steering them off the main route and up a lesser used track, and she looked up at him with interest.

"I didn't ask where you were taking me today, Sheriff. Or whether it was remotely wise allowing myself to be alone with you."

He glanced down at her, a teasing glint in his eye.

"It's a surprise, ma'am. And I know I'm pretty darned irresistible, but you'll just have to try and restrain yourself …"

She snorted, suppressing a smirk. After all, he wasn't far wrong.

xxxxxx

Eventually, Gene slowed the buggy to a halt under a stand of trees and leapt down before helping Alex to descend. He freed the horse from the shackles and tethered it to a sturdy branch where it began to graze quite happily in the shade. Removing a pack from behind the seat he threw it over one shoulder and raised a questioning eyebrow at Alex.

"Ready for a short stroll? I can promise you it'll be worth it."

Alex gazed into eyes the clear blue of a cloudless sky and tried not to simper.

"Lead on, Sheriff. I'm entirely in your hands."

_I wish, _she thought, noticing his lips twitch in amusement before he set off at a good pace. She followed him through a small copse where birds trilled in the branches overhead and then onwards through a narrow gulley. Somewhere ahead she could hear the sound of running water and then without warning they emerged onto a flat rocky promontory shaded by a stand of tall shrubs. To one side a little waterfall fell into a limpid pool and to the other the view was unbroken, down the steep tree-clad hillside and over the plains to the misty mountains in the far distance. As Alex shaded her eyes and drank in the scene, Gene opened the pack and brought out a rug, spreading it carefully it over the hard ground.

"What a magical place …"

"Thought you might like it."

She spun round to face him and her beaming smile brought him an inordinate amount of pleasure. _Business, Gene. Remember?_ He busied himself placing the bottles of beer he'd brought in the shallows to keep cool while Alex made herself comfortable, her eyes following his every move. _This is such a romantic place, he must be planning to make a move on me. God, I hope he's planning to make a move on me …_

xxxxxx

They spent a very pleasant hour or so tackling the veritable feast that Gene had provided and enjoying a couple of cool beers, keeping the conversation light and flirtatious. After a while an easy silence descended and Gene took another swig from his bottle, wondering how best to approach the subject.

"So. Tell me more about Ms Alexandra Drake, spinster of this parish."

She grinned at him.

"Ah, that would be Alexandra Price, Sheriff, and you already know all about her."

"Seriously, Alex. I'd like to know."

She decided she liked it when he used her name in that low pitched gravelly voice of his. She shrugged.

"You already know most of it."

"Only the childhood years. What happened afterwards? Marriage? Children?"

Why was he holding his breath, he wondered? _Business, remember_.

"I was married for a while. I've got a daughter, Molly, she's with Evan at present."

"And your husband? You said 'was', past tense."

She sighed, twisting her fingers nervously.

"He left me, not long after Molly was born. Couldn't handle the responsibility."

Gene felt both a profound sense of relief and a sudden urge to punch any man responsible for hurting her.

"Must need his head examining, having a home and a family and throwing it all away."

He sounded wistful and she reached for his arm and gave it a brief squeeze.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rake up bad memories again."

"You didn't. I asked, remember?" He paused. No turning back now. "Was there never anybody else afterwards, then?"

She shrugged.

"Not really, nobody special, anyway. It's difficult when you're a single mother, you know? Most men aren't keen to take on somebody else's child, especially when you've been told the chances are you won't be able to have any more."

Not entirely true, but the contraceptive implant she'd had fitted should enable her to relax on that score for a while and she didn't want Gene to worry about any potential consequences of a liaison between them. _How calculating of you, Alex._

She wiped the back of her hand across her damp forehead. The sun was high in the sky now and the heat was becoming intense, even in the shade.

"Phew, it's getting warm. Time to cool off a bit, I think."

Without a thought for propriety she began to strip off her shoes and stockings and Gene shook his head in disbelief.

"By rights, you should really give me time to turn my back, you know."

She grinned.

"Bit late now, wouldn't you say? There wasn't much left to the imagination when you found me, after all."

He watched her, lifting her skirts up above her knees as she paddled ankle-deep in the clear, cool water. She grinned wickedly at him, her hazel eyes dancing.

"Come on in, Sheriff, the water's lovely. And I promise not to tell anyone."

"What, and have to take off these boots? Anyway, I'm quite happy here, thankyou."

She looked so alluring with her dark curls falling around her face, her trim figure and those shapely calves tapering down to slim, pale ankles. He pictured her quivering beneath him, her long legs wrapped around his thighs, and suppressed a groan, wishing his growing erection away. He couldn't afford to give into his baser urges however much he might be tempted to, not when there was so much at stake. She wasn't making it easy for him, though.

As she flopped down next to him with her skirts still hitched above her knees and began to unbutton the high neck of her blouse, he had to look away.

"Alex, what are you doing?"

"Trying to cool off, what does it look like?"

"For God's sake, woman …"

She noticed the obvious bulge in his trousers and smirked to herself, feigning innocence.

"What?"

"I'm only human, you know."

His voice sounded strained.

"So am I. And I'm in serious danger of melting."

He risked a glance up at her, his eyes aflame.

"You carry on like this and I swear I won't be held responsible for my actions."

She held his burning gaze and reached up to slowly undo another couple of buttons in deliberate provocation, revealing a generous amount of cleavage.

"Ah, that's better. Now … you were saying?"

The challenge in her eyes combined with the expanse of creamy flesh on display was just too much for him. Beyond thought, beyond reason, he pushed her down onto the rug and covered her mouth with his.

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her hungrily, revelling in the weight of his solid bulk on top of her as she spread her thighs wider to accommodate him. Gene was lost, the blood pounding in his ears, his body primed and ready to take her just where she lay. Christ, he wanted her, needed her, and it'd been far too long since he'd been with a woman, any woman. His tongue explored the hollow at the base of her throat and she moaned softly, relishing the feel of his erection pressing against her through her underwear as his lips moved against the curve of a breast. Arousal speared through her and she writhed against him wantonly, needing more of him, all of him.

"Gene … please …"

The sound of her voice, husky with desire, alerted him to the danger and he groaned, releasing her reluctantly and sitting up, his shoulders bowed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Alex … if I we don't stop this right now, I swear I won't be able to."

She raised herself up on her elbows, flushed and dishevelled, her chest rising and falling as she panted for breath.

"And what if I don't want you to stop …"

The sight of her, so wanton and desirable, offering herself freely to him, almost caused his precarious control to snap. Instead, he clenched his fists in frustration as righteous anger surged through his veins.

"For God's sake, woman, we hardly know one another. Here I am trying to do the decent thing and all you can do is behave like a common tart."

The second the words left his lips he regretted them. Her mouth twisted in shock and indignation and then she sat bolt upright and slapped him soundly across the face.

"Bastard! And funnily enough, I wasn't thinking of charging."

Alex scrambled awkwardly to her feet, tears pricking her eyes, but a strong hand closed around her wrist before she could stumble away. One sharp tug and she over-balanced, gasping in frustration and annoyance when she found herself floundering in his lap. She lashed out wildly, desperately trying to extricate herself from the situation, but he held her fast, trapping both her hands in his.

"I deserved that. Alex, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Will you just hear me out?"

She tensed for a moment and then stopped struggling, biting her lip, not meeting his eyes. Even now her close proximity was having an unfortunate effect on his libido. He sighed, trying to find the right words.

"You … us … I just wasn't prepared for it. It's been so long … well, since I felt anything … cared about anybody."

He released her then, running the fingers of one hand awkwardly through his hair as she shifted out of his lap and crossed her arms defensively over her chest. She still wouldn't look at him but she didn't attempt to leave and he took that as a good sign.

"I'm supposed to be protecting you. I can't do that properly if I'm … distracted. If Layton found out you were here your life wouldn't be worth a dime."

"And what about you, Sheriff? He knows who you are, after all."

He gazed down at her and the fire burning in his eyes made her shiver.

"Oh, I've been waiting a long time for our paths to cross again. We've got an old score to settle …"

xxxxxx

Well you didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you? Different setting, still the same old Gene and Alex!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again to all who've read and reviewed so far. On with the story …

xxxxxx

**Chapter 6**

Alex sat in the window sewing, her thoughts continually drifting back to that hot afternoon: for the hundredth time she relived Gene's passionate kiss, the sensual touch of his fingers and the welcome weight of his body as he lay between her thighs. Suppressing a moan, she tried to forget all about him and concentrate on her work. He'd hurt her and she wasn't sure she was ready to forgive him quite yet.

"Alex, are you alright? You're miles away today."

"Sorry, Shaz. Just a bit tired, that's all." She smiled at the younger woman and held out the hem she'd been working on for her inspection. "Is that good enough? I know it's probably not up to your standard …"

The younger woman checked her work and nodded in appreciation.

"Nonsense, it's perfectly neat and tidy. You're a great help, Alex, I don't know how I ever managed without you. And it means I can finally catch up with some of the backlog of work."

Shaz earned her living as a seamstress and having Alex help out with the basics – cuffs, hems, buttons, etcetera – was freeing her up for the more demanding tasks. They'd come to a deal whereby Alex's efforts would cover the cost of her future board and lodgings which suited them both fine.

In addition, she'd followed Shaz's advice and asked the local schoolmistress if she needed any help, procuring herself some lunchtime supervision as a result. So desperate was the poor woman she'd insisted on subsidising Alex out of her own wages while she pursued some proper funding. It was a pittance but at least anything she earned was hers and her first priority was to pay Gene back for the rent he'd paid on her behalf: she refused to be beholden to him in any shape or form.

As if on cue there was a knock at the door and Alex had a feeling she could guess who it was. She sighed in resignation. She'd been avoiding him for two days now and it was probably time to clear the air.

"Sheriff, how nice to see you. Please, come in."

Shaz flashed him a warm smile. As he stepped inside the room and removed his hat, Alex's heart did its usual lurch at the mere sight of him. The trademark pout, those seductive bedroom eyes, his sheer physical presence … would he always have this effect on her, she wondered?

"Afternoon, Ms Alexandra. I … um … have something for you."

He gave her a tentative smile as he laid a parcel on the table in front of her and she stared at it in surprise for a couple of seconds, attempting to marshal her thoughts.

"Go on then, Alex. Open it!"

Aware that Shaz was almost hopping from one foot to the other in her impatience, she reached forwards and tore open the wrapping. Inside was a bolt of silken fabric, a shimmering mix of greens and blues, its hue varying subtly in the light as she ran her fingers over it in something approaching awe.

"It's absolutely beautiful. It'll make the most wonderful dress."

Shaz's voice was breathy as she reached down to touch it, her appreciation both that of a seamstress and that of a woman.

"I saw it and just thought it might suit you …"

He looked down at his boots and Alex finally found her voice.

"It's really lovely, Gene. Thank you."

An awkward silence descended and Shaz glanced from one to the other, sensing the atmosphere.

"I'll … er … just go and see if Grandfather needs anything."

Gene sat down opposite Alex, twisting his hat awkwardly between his fingers as he spoke, his voice gruff.

"It's a peace-offering, ma'am. Am I forgiven yet?"

His expression was so hopeful she felt her heart melting. _God, those eyes will be the death of me._ She sighed, and an idea popped into her head.

"Hmmm. On one condition …"

"Come outside for a stroll and you can tell me my penance while we walk. We should be seen out together, after all."

She nodded, collecting her shawl and following him to the door.

xxxxxx

"So. Do you intend to put me out of my misery then?"

"If you like." She knew in her heart of hearts she'd already forgiven him, but he didn't. "Right. Firstly, I want some sensible attire – shirt, trousers, boots – so that I can ride a horse again. And secondly, I want you to teach me how to use a rifle."

She felt him stiffen in surprise but he didn't break stride.

"May I ask why?"

"Let's just call it peace of mind. Besides which, I enjoy handling a gun and I'm pretty good at it, so this is just the next step."

He did stop then, turning to look down at her.

"That reminds me, you never did tell me where you learned to shoot like that."

She shrugged. Time for another lie, but it couldn't be helped.

"All those months of isolation were pretty boring so I asked one of the men to teach me. Seems I have a natural ability."

He shook his head wryly, his eyes searching hers, and she tried to look sincere.

"I swear I've never met a woman quite like you, Ms Alexandra Drake. You do like to kick over the traces, don't you?"

She grinned up at him.

"It's called progress, Sheriff. Things are going to be very different for women in the future, you mark my words."

He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, but she saw the flash of humour.

"In that case, God help men …"

xxxxxx

He left her at the door but not before asking her to join him for a drink later. As it happened, Christopher arrived not long afterwards and he and Shaz gazing moony-eyed at one another was her cue for a swift exit. _Young love, _she thought, not entirely sure that Grandfather was a fitting chaperone but not really caring. After all, she gathered they'd be married in a few months.

Ray gave her a barely concealed leer as she entered the jailhouse.

"Evening ma'am. The Sheriff's expecting you, just go on up."

Somehow he always succeeded in making her feel grubby, as though he still believed she was a prostitute despite all evidence to the contrary. She nodded tersely and squared her shoulders, knowing his eyes would be lingering on her all the way across the room. She really ought to have a word with Gene about his deputy's attitude.

It was another pleasantly warm afternoon and the man in question was sitting in his battered rocker with his feet up on the handrail, a cigar in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other. As she approached he rose and offered her his seat while he went inside, returning with the bottle, a bundle of clothes and a pair of boots. She blinked at him in some surprise.

"You don't let the grass grow, do you?"

He smiled.

"Second hand, but hopefully they'll do for now. You don't have any objection, do you?"

"Not a bit. I spent much of my childhood in other people's cast-offs. Hand 'em over."

She held the shirt and trousers up against herself, deciding they looked to be roughly the right size, and then slipped a shoe off so that she could try on the right boot. Slightly on the large side but nothing a decent pair of socks wouldn't solve.

"Thank you, Gene. Where did you get them?"

"Skelton. Anything of mine and Ray's would most likely have swamped you. Just hope the trousers aren't too short, I guess you're a bit longer in the leg than him."

He cleared his throat and looked away, and she wondered if he was recalling the feel of her long limbs encircling his hips. Her stomach flipped, and she swallowed hard and tried to think about something else.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. When do I get my first lesson?"

"Tomorrow evening, if you like."

He poured her a decent measure of whiskey and the moment passed, much to her relief. They chatted easily for the next half an hour or so, watching the sky darken as the sun dipped slowly below the horizon, and it was with some reluctance that she decided it was probably time to head home. Prising herself out of the comfortable rocker, she wished him goodnight and then paused for a second before impulsively pecking him on the cheek and fleeing down the stairs out of temptation's way.

_Damn the man. How does he expect me to keep a respectable distance when he's so goddamn sexy?_

xxxxxx

Indeed! *sigh*

A/N. If updates are less frequent over the next couple of weeks, I apologise in advance. The house clearance that we assumed we could take our time over has suddenly become rather more pressing, which means I have some hard work in store. Believe me, I'd much rather be tapping away at the laptop, but such is life! :(


	7. Chapter 7

Ta muchly as ever for the kind reviews and the good wishes. Managed to sneak a bit of time this week to get the next chapter finished …

xxxxxx

**Chapter 7**

Alex thoroughly enjoyed her first lunchtime helping out at the school. The children proved to be a delight: polite and well-behaved, shy at first but competing for her attention by the end of the session. Somehow, it had helped to ease the ache in her heart every time she allowed herself to think about Molly.

Biting her lip, she tried to swallow the lump in her throat and checked her appearance in the mirror yet again. She had to admit she'd done a pretty good job. Her long skirt cleverly hid the trousers and boots she was wearing underneath and the shawl draped around her shoulders disguised the man's shirt very effectively. She set off in the direction of the livery stables with a spring in her step, telling herself it was the anticipation of an evening of freedom rather than the prospect of being alone with the handsome Sheriff Hunt for a couple of hours.

Gene was as good as his word, meeting her on the outskirts of town with a spare mount, his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline as she wriggled out of her skirt, hiding it and the shawl under a rock. She smiled up at him, knowing the trousers hugged her curvaceous behind and enjoying the brief flash of desire which flared in his eyes as she hoisted herself easily up into the saddle.

"Ready when you are, Sheriff."

Before he had time to respond she spurred her horse into action and took off like a rocket, grateful now for the childhood riding lessons her mother had forced her to take. It wasn't long before he caught up with her, indicating for her to follow his lead as he veered off the trail just up ahead, slowing his mount down to a more sedate pace to cope with the rougher ground. She was content to fall in next to him, grinning like an idiot, exhilarated by both the speed and the wonderful sense of freedom.

He pouted at her from below the brim of his hat, but she saw a spark of amusement and something close to respect in his eyes.

"Do you ever use any common sense, woman? You don't even know that animal …"

"Were you worried, Mr Hunt?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Would it make any difference if I was?"

She shrugged, smirking up at him.

"Probably not."

He sighed.

"Have you any idea the amount of explaining I'd have to do if you got yourself killed? Especially in company with me and dressed like that."

Alex sobered suddenly. He had a point, she'd been rather thoughtless under the circumstances.

"I'm sorry, Gene, you're right. It was a bit reckless of me."

He shook his head wryly.

"And I'm the fool who's about to let you loose with a rifle …"

She thoroughly enjoyed every aspect of her lesson, but she had to admit the best part was when he'd stood directly behind her, his broad chest pressed to her back, his arms around her as he'd showed her how to brace the stock against her shoulder and deal with the recoil. She knew that to aim properly she had to control her breathing and hold the weapon steady, but that proved almost impossible with the Sheriff in such close proximity.

Still, her confidence was soaring by the time the light started to fade and she could tell he was quietly impressed by the encouraging comments which had come her way. Another couple of sessions and she was sure she'd master it as she did with most things she put her mind to. She watched his tall, elegant figure as he strode over to fetch the horses from where they were safely tethered, biting her lip in thought. For once in her life it might just benefit her to be a slower learner.

xxxxxx

The next few days fell into a kind of pattern: sewing with Shaz and helping out at the school during the day and then a lesson with Gene or an early evening stroll followed by a drink or two. She had to admit that as much as she enjoyed his company, spending time with him was driving her slowly to distraction. She was sure he wanted her just as much as she wanted him but his deep rooted sense of chivalry prevented him from making a move. There was nothing for it but an all out, no holds barred seduction routine and she'd formulated a fool-proof plan, or so she hoped. _Brace yourself, Sheriff Hunt. You don't know what's about to hit you._

"Gene?"

"Uh huh?"

They were sitting out on the balcony as usual enjoying the sunset and she wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders, aware that the evenings were gradually turning cooler now.

"I'd … um … like to make dinner for you one night, my small way of saying thank you for everything you've done for me since I arrived here. If you want, that is …"

He blinked at her in some surprise.

"You cook?"

She sniffed.

"Don't sound so surprised. I'm an independent, self-sufficient woman, of course I cook."

"Hmmm, this ought to be interesting."

His eyes twinkled with amusement and she crossed her arms defensively.

"Well, if you're going to be like that …"

He held his hands up in a placatory gesture.

"Only joking. I'd be very honoured, ma'am."

"OK, then. How about tomorrow night? I'm sure Shaz won't mind me finishing a bit early."

"Fine. And feel free to take over the kitchen whenever you like."

"Any special requests?"

"Just one. Are beans likely to figure on the menu at all?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Your favourite, then?"

He slanted her a look, trademark pout firmly in place.

"They're pretty much the only thing I can cook. If I never see another plateful again, it'll be too bloody soon …"

xxxxxx

She was still smirking as she pushed the door open and walked into the living room. Shaz looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What's tickled you tonight?"

"Oh, just Gene …"

The younger woman grinned cheekily.

"Really? Lucky old you!"

"Shaz! You know very well I didn't mean …"

Alex felt her colour rising and Shaz winked at her.

"Bet you wouldn't object, though."

Alex put her hands over her ears.

"OK, not listening any more …"

Shaz decided to take pity on her.

"Speaking of the Sheriff, I've got something for you. Won't be a minute."

Alex sat down, shaking her head even though a smile still hovered around her lips. Shaz was too observant, that was her trouble.

"Here we are. What do you think?"

Alex let out a gasp, her hand going to her throat.

"Oh Shaz. It's really lovely."

She reached out to touch the finished garment, her fingertips stroking down its silky length. Shaz had been persuaded to go along with most of Alex's more daring ideas, even though she knew some of them must seem quite shocking for the time. The dress was figure-hugging and low-cut, the neckline designed to show off the cleavage of the wearer to the best advantage. Shaz had cleverly managed to incorporate some support in the bodice so that Alex could get away without wearing a corset if she chose.

"Thankyou, Shaz. It's just perfect."

Tears pricked her eyes as she stood and held it up against her body, the subtle blues and greens of the fabric shimmering like the restless sea. Shaz cocked her head to one side and grinned wickedly.

"Ms Alexandra, he'll be putty in your hands …"

xxxxxx

So. Will our sneaky siren succeed in seducing the sexy Sheriff? Will she even be able to say it? ;)

A/N. This fic will move to an M-rating from Chapter 8 onwards, which may just give the game away very slightly!


	8. Chapter 8

Rated M from now on, as previously advised. It's all Alex's fault ... ;)

xxxxxx

**Chapter 8**

Alex smoothed down her new dress, surprised at just how much the nerves were beginning to kick in. Plans were coming together nicely and everything was set for her big seduction routine, but what if he turned her down again? Worst case scenario, she could end up ruining things between them. She sighed in frustration. Much as she valued his friendship, she knew she couldn't continue in her present state. Had she ever wanted a man this much before? She doubted it very much. _All or nothing, Alex. Let's just hope you haven't misread the signals._

Taking a deep breath, she went to check on the food for the umpteenth time, even though she knew her slow cooked stew of beef ribs and bacon was smelling and tasting pretty good. She'd been pleasantly surprised at the variety of food stuffs available at the general store and the proprietor had been most helpful, even pointing her in the direction of a particular dark ale to add flavour to the stock. As she made to leave he winked conspiratorially and told her he hoped the Sheriff would enjoy the meal. She rolled her eyes. Clearly it was well-nigh impossible to have any kind of private life in a town this size.

Pouring herself a decent measure of whiskey, she sat in the old rocker and sipped it while she contemplated the sunset, hoping it would calm her jittery stomach. It struck her just how quickly she'd settled in to this strange way of life and she realised that much of that was down to Gene's reassuring presence and the way he'd taken her under his wing and skilfully eased her into local society. She smiled. He might try to hide it but underneath that gruff exterior lurked a kind, sensitive, thoughtful individual, and a perfect gentleman. Which is exactly the problem she thought wryly, raising her glass to nobody in particular. _Gird your loins and prepare for battle, Alex. To the victor, the spoils._

Right on cue she heard his footfall on the stairs and she stood, ostensibly to get him a drink but also because she wanted to show off her new outfit to its best advantage. As he looked her up and down she saw the brief flash of desire in his eyes before he schooled his features into a nonchalant grin. _Fifteen love, _she thought, returning his smile.

"Whiskey, Sheriff? You'll be needing something to wash those beans down with."

His eyes narrowed but she saw the glimmer of humour there.

"You'd better be joking, woman …"

xxxxxx

As darkness fell she lit a couple of candles and they moved inside, eating at the little table. She watched with satisfaction as he polished off a second helping and soaked up the remains of the gravy with a chunk of bread before sitting back with a contented sigh.

"Best meal I've had in a long time, ma'am. Any time you get the urge to cook again, my kitchen's at your disposal."

She smiled, secretly delighted at his praise.

"Why thank you, kind sir. You have no idea how tempted I was to throw in a good old handful of black beans but I resisted. This time …"

He leaned forwards, his captivating silver blue gaze momentarily stealing her breath away.

"Good. Otherwise I might have had to arrest you."

A sudden vision of Gene cuffing her to the bed and having his wicked way with her made her head spin, and she took a slow sip of her drink before replying.

"You wouldn't expect me to come quietly, would you?"

_Oh God. Why on earth did I say that? _To cover her embarrassment she got up and started to clear away the plates, but not before she'd seen him suppress a grin. _Fifteen all, dammit._

xxxxxx

The log burner was throwing out a nice amount of heat and a comfortable silence descended as they stretched out side by side on the settee, inches apart, their arms not quite touching. She'd seen his gaze lingering on her cleavage more than once during the course of the evening and felt her skin tingle under his scrutiny, her nipples tautening in anticipation. Her awareness was heightened, her whole body tuned to his, and it was all she could do to resist reaching out a hand to touch him. She cleared her throat, knowing it was up to her to force the issue: he was far too much of a gentleman.

"Gene?"

"Hmmm?"

"We should really talk about what happened the other afternoon."

She felt him tense next to her but there was no going back now.

"I understand you were trying to do the decent thing but I'm not some blushing virgin, after all. I've been married, I've had a child. You wouldn't be stealing anything from me or taking advantage of me, far from it. I'm a grown woman, I have ... needs …"

"Alex, stop. You don't have to explain ... "

His voice was gruff and he was rubbing the bridge of his nose, a sign of his increasing discomfort, but it was too late to turn back now. She got to her feet and went to gaze out of the window, attempting to put her feelings into words.

"Gene, I was incredibly lucky to run into you of all people when I landed here out of the blue. You've been so kind and considerate, you looked out for me when I had nobody else, and I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am. You saved me from a fate I'd rather not contemplate and I'll always value your friendship. But God help me, I want more." She paused. _Just say it, Alex. _"I want you as my lover …"

She held her breath but there was no sound from behind her, no indication that he'd even heard her. Her heart plummeted into her stomach and she swayed a little on her feet before stiffening her spine, knowing she had to at least make a dignified exit. She'd given it her best shot, laid herself on the line, but in the end he was a product of his time and she could hardly blame him for that.

"I should really go now. I'm glad you enjoyed the meal and I hope me making a complete fool out of myself won't affect our friendship too badly."

"Alex, wait."

His voice was gruff and she held her breath, hardly daring to hope. She sensed movement behind her and then without warning his arms circled her waist and he pulled her back against his broad chest, his warm breath fanning her neck.

"Stay …"

It was barely more than a whisper, and then his tongue began to explore the shell of her ear eliciting a gasp of surprise and pleasure. She dropped her head to one side to give him easier access and his lips left a slow trail of fire all the way down the exposed skin of her throat while his strong hands slid up over her ribcage to knead her breasts. She couldn't believe it was really happening until his thumbs began to stroke the taut buds through the fabric of her dress and an involuntary moan left her lips. He continued his sensual torture as the moisture pooled between her thighs, sucking gently on the soft skin behind her ear and teasing her straining nipples until she thought she'd go mad with longing.

"Gene! Oh God …"

Slowly he turned her, one arm supporting her around the waist while he tipped her chin up with a finger so that she had to meet his eyes. She saw the hunger in their glittering depths and her legs threatened to give way beneath her. Slowly he lowered his head until his lips found hers and she opened to him willingly, her fingers threading through his hair as his tongue began a slow, sensual exploration of her mouth. Eventually he broke the kiss and scooped her up into his arms, smirking at her flushed face and dazed expression.

"Should've known you wouldn't be able to resist my animal magnetism for long, Ms Alexandra."

For once in her life, she didn't even try and argue.

xxxxxx

He lowered her to her feet by the side of the bed and her eyelids fluttered closed as he swept her hair gently to one side and started to unfasten her dress, brushing his lips over every newly exposed inch of skin. Slipping the silky fabric from her shoulders, she heard the rustle as it pooled at her feet and his sharp intake of breath.

"Beautiful …"

She was naked now apart from her stockings and he seated himself on the bed behind her, his hands spanning her waist before travelling slowly down over her hips and thighs, the featherlight touch of his fingers sending pulses of desire coursing through her. His lips brushed the indentation at the base of her spine before he turned her to face him, pulling her down to straddle his lap, her thighs either side of his hips.

"Mmmm … Gene …"

Finding herself in the ideal position she rocked against the obvious bulge in his trousers, dipping her head to take his mouth in a languorous kiss as her fingers made short work of his buttons. Slipping his shirt off, she ran her hands over his broad shoulders before exploring the muscular plains of his chest, enjoying the groan of appreciation as she nipped at his neck with her teeth.

Her sensitive nipples rubbed against his torso and she leaned back again, flexing her spine, presenting her breasts to him, desperate to feel his lips wrapped around the taut buds. He kissed his way along her collarbone and down towards her cleavage, smiling against her skin as she huffed in frustration.

"Gene … please …"

Finally he took pity on her, laving one pebbled nipple with the flat of his tongue before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard. She gasped with pleasure as he moved to the other and tortured it with his teeth as she continued to rub herself against his trapped erection causing him increasing discomfort. He groaned.

"Alex … have to get out of these trousers …"

She giggled, sliding from his lap and making herself comfortable on the bed, watching intently as he dropped them to the floor and stepped out of them with some relief. As he straightened up her eyes widened and she bit her lower lip in anticipation. _Wow. _He was a big man in all senses of the word. Desire coiled within her and she parted her legs in open invitation, thrilling to the look of hunger on his face as his eyes raked over her body.

He settled between her thighs and leaned in to kiss her, his tongue darting and teasing between her lips as his long fingers played with a nipple, and she squirmed beneath him.

"Can't wait any longer, Gene … need to feel you inside me …"

Her voice was husky with arousal. He was rock hard now and he knew the chances were he wouldn't last long but he guessed he probably wouldn't need to.

The first tentative thrust took him half the way in, and her slick warmth enveloped him as she moaned her approval. He paused to catch his breath and then buried himself inside her to the hilt, gritting his teeth to avoid losing all control. God, she was so wet for him and it had been so damned long.

Alex felt as though her body was one throbbing mass of need, digging her fingernails into his shoulders as she writhed against him, willing him to go even deeper, to fill her completely, to drive her over the edge. Already she could feel the first stirrings deep in her belly and she arched her back, winding her legs around his hips.

"Please, Gene …"

He began to thrust in earnest then and she moaned deep in her throat as the sweet heat began to build between her thighs. As his mouth closed over a straining nipple and he raked it between his teeth the insistent ache became an unstoppable wave of sensation and she quivered in ecstasy beneath him as a powerful climax ripped through her.

"Yes … oh God, yes!"

As she squeezed him in strong pulses he lost all control, his hips pumping, his heart pounding, finally finding blissful release deep inside her body.

Alex heard his growl of triumph as if from a distance, still shuddering through the aftershocks as he buried his face in her neck and she clasped him tightly in her arms, never wanting to let him go.

xxxxxx

Think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship! Hope you're still enjoying. If so, do take the time to let me know. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Apologies for the delay in updating. Here's a nice long chapter to make up for it!

.

xxxxxx

**Chapter 9**

For a first time she had to admit it had been pretty damned amazing. Her body felt at once satisfied but still thrumming with a low level of arousal, as though the fire had just been damped down and was ready to flare up again at any moment. She lay with her head pillowed on his broad chest, listening to the steady 'thud, thud' of his heartbeat, one slim leg thrown casually over his hip. His arm was wrapped possessively around her, his long fingers tracing circles on the soft skin of her belly. To all intents and purposes it was a contented silence but she sensed that both of them were aware of the elephant in the room. Eventually, Gene cleared his throat.

"It happened almost seven years ago …"

Alex tensed and raised her head to search his face, the breath catching in her throat as she realised she'd never tire of looking at him. His hair was mussed from their earlier activities, his wickedly knowing mouth set in its usual pout and those eyes with their insanely long lashes gleamed silver in the moonlight. His gaze radiated calm though, and she relaxed again, running her fingertip along his full lower lip.

"Gene, you don't have to tell me, you know."

He caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"I'd like to. If you still want to hear, that is."

She nodded, making herself comfortable again, her fingers entwined with his. He took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"I can see how I must have been a thorn in Layton's side. Managed to foil a couple of raids, killed one of his gang, very nearly caught him on more than one occasion. All in a day's work when you've finally made sheriff and you're hell bent on upholding the law. She was so proud …"

Alex squeezed his hand but said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

"They came to the house while we were sleeping, caught me unprepared. I went for my gun but I wasn't quick enough and she saw the danger and threw herself in front of me … maybe she thought he wouldn't shoot a woman, maybe it was just instinctive, I don't know. His gun went off a split second before mine. Got Layton in the shoulder and another man in the leg before they took off."

He swallowed hard and she felt her eyes fill with tears.

"She died in my arms. There was nothing I could do …"

She sat up, cupping his face in her hand, her thumb stroking his cheek.

"God, I'm so sorry. But it wasn't your fault, Gene. Surely you must see that?"

He looked away, his expression grim.

"I got complacent. It's a mistake I don't intend to make again."

She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, her eyes searching his.

"You, Mr Hunt, are a damn good sheriff. I've only been in this town a short time but even I can see that."

"I try."

He shrugged, but she could tell the compliment had pleased him. She laid her head on his chest again, wondering whether to give voice to her concerns.

"Gene?"

"Uh huh?"

"Promise me something, will you?"

He paused before answering and she pictured his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Depends what it is."

"You won't let this desire for revenge cloud your judgement? Don't risk your life just to get back at a man like Layton. He's not worth it, and you're way too valuable to this community."

"Hmmm. Just to the community?"

She picked up on the welcome touch of humour in his voice, smiling against his chest.

"Well, I guess Ray and Chris would miss you around the place."

"Never in doubt."

His hand was moving up her thigh now and she bit her lip, trying not to get too easily distracted.

"And … um … now you mention it, Shaz seems quite fond of you."

"Anyone else?"

His thumb reached its target and she gasped, her body responding readily to his teasing touch.

"I'm sure … oooh … your horse … unnfff … would miss you …"

She squealed as her rolled her onto her back and climbed on top of her, trapping both her hands in one of his as she wriggled wantonly below him.

"My horse, huh? Well, in my experience women and horses have a lot in common."

"Really?"

Her voice was already breathy with want and he suppressed a grin.

"Oh yeah. They both respond best to a soft voice …"

His low growl was like a caress, his breath warm against her ear.

"They both prefer a gentle touch …"

One fingertip circled a nipple, teasing it to a hard peak before his thumb skimmed over it, and she bit her lip to stifle a moan.

"And most importantly, neither of them can resist a good, hard, ride …"

His mouth took hers before she had a chance to protest.

xxxxxx

Alex walked around the following day with pleasantly aching thighs, trying very hard to look demure and not like a fallen woman who'd spent half the night in the Sheriff's bed. She'd drifted off in his arms and woken again in the early hours, reluctant to tear herself away from the temptations of his hard body but knowing she had a reputation to uphold. Thankfully, Shaz hardly ever bothered to lock the back door so she'd managed to sneak in undetected, or so she hoped. The younger woman had made enquiries about the evening with a knowing glint in her eye but Alex knew she was too polite to pry, even if she had guessed.

As the long afternoon wore on Alex counted the minutes, tortured by flashbacks of the previous night: his wickedly clever fingers, those sensual lips, the fire burning in his eyes as he rose above her, the feel of him buried deep inside her, filling her so completely, driving her relentlessly onwards to one blissful climax after the next. She swallowed hard, outwardly calm but inwardly seething with repressed desire. If she didn't get to have him again soon she swore she'd die of frustration.

xxxxxx

"Evening Christopher. Is he … ?"

She thanked her lucky stars is wasn't Ray on duty, he'd probably recognise a woman in a state of advanced arousal. Chris just gave her his usual lopsided grin and waved her on.

"He said to just go on up, ma'am."

He returned to whatever it was he was engrossed in and she breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her. For a split second her confidence faltered. What if he'd changed his mind, decided it had all been a big mistake? She took a deep breath. Not Sheriff Hunt. Having taken that step she knew he wouldn't go back on his decision now. Besides which, he'd been even more reluctant for her to leave than she had. She grinned to herself and set off up the stairs.

He was napping in his aging rocker, endless legs stretched out in front of him, eyes closed, long lashes resting on his cheeks. He looked younger in sleep, less careworn, and her heart turned over as she allowed herself the luxury of studying him undetected.

"Enjoying the view?"

She started guiltily, feeling a flush creep over her cheeks. Dammit, he'd caught her practically drooling over him. His lips quirked in amusement and he regarded her lazily from under half-closed lids, clearly enjoying her discomfort.

"I was, actually."

She sashayed her way over to the door and leant provocatively against the frame.

"What about you?"

Her shawl slipped slowly to the floor revealing a lacy white blouse. She wore nothing underneath it and the sheer fabric clung to her luscious curves and did little to hide her rapidly hardening nipples. His jaw dropped and she watched the various emotions chase themselves across his handsome features. Shock, admiration and desire gave way to a dark expression of determination that turned her stomach to liquid. He unfolded his lean body slowly from the chair and moved towards her like a big cat stalking its prey. She held her breath as he approached, his heated gaze moving from her face to her aching nipples and back up again, piercing blue eyes boring into hers. As he loomed over her, her eyelids fluttered closed and her lips parted in readiness, but instead of touching her he reached around and pushed the door open.

"Inside. Now."

His low rumble sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine as she moved past him and into the centre of the room, her heart pounding as she watched him turn the key in the lock. He circled her slowly, his arms crossed, his expression unreadable and she held her breath, waiting to see what his next move would be.

"You know I could have you arrested for lewd behaviour, don't you? Is that what you want?"

"N…no, Sheriff."

He stopped directly behind her, standing so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. His voice was a deep growl close to her ear.

"Seems like you could use a reminder of just who's in charge here. Kneel on the bed and raise your skirt up over your waist."

_Oh my God. How does he seem to know instinctively what I want?_ She wasn't sure her legs would actually support her but somehow she made it as far as the bed, tugging her skirt slowly, tantalisingly up over her thighs and making sure he got a good view of her naked bottom. She heard him suck in his breath and then he took the few paces across the floor needed to reach her.

Gene gazed down at the glorious sight in front of him in awe and disbelief. Did she have any idea what she did to him? He was already rock-hard but he could tell she was enjoying this game just as much as he was and he really needed to hear her beg before he succumbed.

Alex didn't think she'd ever been more aroused in her life, willing him to touch her, take her, before she expired in sheer frustration. She bit her lip to stifle a moan as his fingertips ghosted lightly across her buttocks and down over her hips.

"So, Ms Alexandra. Just what is it you want?"

"You, Sheriff. Only you …"

Her voice was high and breathy and he had suppress a chuckle. Boy, was he going to enjoy this. His thumbs stroked slowly up the soft skin of her inner thighs and she parted her legs even further, gasping as one finger slipped between her slick folds and began to tease mercilessly.

"Oh God … Gene … please …"

His digit continued its erotic assault, circling and stroking until she thought she would go insane with lust.

"Please what, Alex?"

"Oooh! Gene … need you inside me … right now … pleeease!"

She heard his belt fall to the floor and then he flexed his hips and filled her with one long fluid stroke, almost stealing the breath from her lungs. He showed no mercy then, taking her hard and fast, his fingers digging into her flesh as she moaned and whimpered under the delicious onslaught of his body. A few more powerful thrusts and she was lost, crying out his name as an intense orgasm ripped through her body leaving her weak and trembling. Her convulsions took him over the edge and he surged forwards one last time, finding his release deep inside her as the world dissolved around him in a flash of blinding light.

Afterwards he collapsed onto his back and she fell against him, her head pillowed on his shoulder, listening to the gradual slowing of his breathing. Just as she thought he'd fallen asleep, he spoke.

"So. Maybe I won't arrest you, after all."

"Does that mean you're done punishing me, then?"

"Not necessarily …"

She grinned, glancing down the length of their bodies.

"Can't believe we're still fully clothed."

"Hmmm, I wouldn't say that, exactly. It appears one of us mislaid her underwear …"

Giggling, she stretched luxuriously as he moved up onto his elbow and gazed down at her.

"Any complaints?"

His lips curved into a wicked grin.

"No ma'am."

He kissed her then, long and slow, his teasing fingers seeking out the pesky nipples that had caused all the trouble in the first place. She let him have it all his own way for a while and then took control, pushing him back down on to the mattress and straddling him before taking him inside her inch by tantalising inch. As she fell into a rhythm, raising herself up before grinding down hard on him, she was greatly reassured by the uninhibited groans of pleasure and the words of desperate encouragement which spilled from his lips. Apparently women and horses weren't the only ones who enjoyed a good, hard ride …

.

xxxxxx

Naughty Alex! Hope everybody's still enjoying and thanks for your patience. Time continues to be in short supply at the mo but I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks as ever for the kind reviews to the last chapter. On with the story …

xxxxxx

.

**Chapter 10**

Coyote Creek might be small but it was a thriving little community and due to its location on what had become a busy route there was a regular stream of travellers passing through, many of whom chose to break their journey there. The town boasted both a hotel and a bunkhouse, and visitors made their choice according to their means. Alex was well used to seeing strangers in town which is why her reaction to the two men who passed her in the street that afternoon came as such a surprise.

Granted, they were unkempt and distinctly sleazy looking and although they touched their hats in deference neither of them bothered to hide an obvious leer, but it was more than that. Something furtive in their behaviour and body-language sparked her copper's intuition and she wondered if Gene's instinctive reaction would be similar. She shuddered, dropping her gaze to the ground and moving past them as quickly as she could, relieved to reach the safety of home.

Shaz was out and grandfather was asleep in his chair as usual, so she collected her sewing and went to sit in the window. As ever, her thoughts turned swiftly to the Sheriff and a wicked little smile played around her lips. It'd been several weeks now and yet they still couldn't keep their hands off each other, falling into bed at every available opportunity. She grinned to herself, recalling their moment of parting the previous night. They'd already made love three times over the course of the evening and she'd finally managed to struggle back into her clothes with no little hindrance from Gene, even though he purported to be helping. As she finally made to leave he tugged her back down into his lap, his lips unerringly finding the erogenous zone just behind her ear.

"Gene! I really have to go."

"Can't leave yet, your blouse isn't done up properly …"

He returned to his sensual torture and she glanced down at her misaligned buttons and huffed in disbelief.

"Well whose fault is that? You were supposed to be helping!"

He shrugged, flashing her a wicked grin and waggling his eyebrows.

"You know I'm so much better at undoing 'em."

His tongue circled the shell of her ear and she shivered, arousal already pooling between her thighs again.

"Gene, stop teasing. I know you can't possibly have the energy."

"Says who?"

He took her hand and placed it over his groin and she gasped. He was already hard again.

"Sheriff Hunt, you really are insatiable."

His lips traced the hollow at the base of her throat and she bit back a moan.

"Only with you, Sweetheart."

She giggled, her hand slipping under his shirt to find bare skin. God, he was so incredibly sexy.

"I should damn well think so!"

He chuckled against her skin.

"Besides which" … _kiss ... _"these buttons" … _nibble ... _"are going to need undoing again anyway."

Her snort of laughter was cut off when his mouth came down hard on hers.

xxxxxx

Alex shook her head in mock despair and checked the clock, counting the minutes until they could be together again. When she was in his arms it was easy to lose herself and forget everything for a while: Molly, Evan, her previous life …

Was it a relationship simply based on lust, though? She furrowed her brows and pictured him in her mind's eye. Gene, flashing her that smile that made her toes curl, his eyes twinkling as he teased her mercilessly; Gene, pouting like a little boy when he didn't get his own way; Gene, his eyes clouded with passion, his touch gentle, tender, always putting her needs before his own. Her heart lurched in her chest. He was charming, funny, thoughtful, caring … and drop-dead gorgeous. There was no doubt that they were incredibly compatible in the bedroom but there was so much more to it than that. She couldn't imagine life without him now.

Shaz walked in then, interrupting her train of thought, and Alex decided it was probably for the best. She was reluctant to delve into her feelings any further in case she uncovered more than she was ready to handle.

xxxxxx

"I don't like the look of 'em, Ray. My instincts tell me we should keep a close eye out. Can I leave it with you?"

Ray nodded.

"Already on it, boss. And for what it's worth, I don't like the look of 'em either."

After he'd left the office, Gene folded his long body into the chair and put his feet up on the desk, trademark pout even more pronounced than usual. He couldn't put his finger on it but those two had him rattled and he had no idea why. Just two more nobodies passing through his town, two among many. And yet … He hadn't stayed alive this long without trusting his gut and it'd do no harm to keep them under close observation until they moved on. With a bit of luck they'd do something stupid and he'd have a good excuse to run them out of town.

Meanwhile, he knew he could rely on Ray to organise things and he had an evening with Alex to look forwards to. His groin twitched and he grinned, shaking his head ruefully. She'd really got under his skin, it was an effort to think about anything other than her nowadays: how good she felt as she wrapped her legs around him and held him close, raking her nails down his back, begging, demanding, cajoling, always so unashamedly vocal in her enthusiasm. He shuffled about in his chair, trying to relieve the pressure on his trapped erection and hoping that Christopher was running late as usual. Damn the woman. She even managed to drive him insane with lust when she wasn't around …

xxxxxx

Alex was feeling equally restless and when Shaz suggested she go and stretch her legs for a while she accepted gratefully. She was on her way back home when she spotted him across the street and her heart did its usual little lurch. He was on horseback, passing the time of day with Mrs McCarthy and her daughter, and he looked as dangerously handsome as ever. Alex's gaze dropped to the younger woman and she immediately took in the flushed cheeks, the fluttering lashes and the shy smile. Sarah McCarthy couldn't tear her eyes away from his face and Alex felt such a sharp stab of jealousy below her ribcage that it robbed her of breath for a second. It was all she could do to stop herself marching over, jabbing the younger woman in the chest and laying claim to him. _He's mine, only mine, and I want everybody to know it._

She swallowed hard, surprised at the violence of her reaction. She'd think about it later, right now he was bidding goodbye to the McCarthys and heading in her direction. His face lit up when he saw her and a flush of pleasure crept over her cheeks as he flashed her a dazzling smile.

"Out for a stroll, Ms Alexandra? I was led to believe that you much prefer a good ride."

He quirked an eyebrow at her and she tried not to appear too entranced by his captivating blue eyes, even though they always took her breath away.

"Indeed I do, Sheriff. I always say you can't beat the action of a hot-blooded stallion between the thighs. Really gets the heart pounding, don't you agree?"

His lips twitched and she bit back a giggle. _Touché, Sheriff. _She always loved their verbal sparring.

"You strike me as a woman who enjoys it hard and fast, ma'am. Would I be right?"

_God, he's really turning me on. In a public thoroughfare!_

"That rather depends on my mood. I find slow and easy can be equally … stimulating."

"Very true. Nice to take some time to savour the pleasures of the journey now and then."

He deliberately lingered over the word 'savour' and she couldn't drag her gaze away from his mouth, recalling all the wonderful things his lips and tongue were capable of.

"There's a lot to be said for delayed gratification in my book. The anticipation of the arrival just makes the experience that much more exciting."

The hunger in his eyes heated her blood and she prayed she wouldn't have too long to wait. He leaned forwards in the saddle, his voice gravelly.

"Would you care to take a ride with me later, ma'am? I think I can promise you a fulfilling time."

"I could be persuaded, Sheriff. I do hope my mount is feeling suitably energetic, though. I can be quite demanding in the saddle."

His expression of frustrated desire made her knees go weak and she flashed him a seductive smile as she walked away. _God,_ _I am so going to get it later_. _I hope …_

_._

xxxxxx

Hope you're still intrigued enough to keep reading. If so, let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

Could there be a storm brewing on the horizon? Read on and all will be revealed …

.

xxxxxx

**Chapter 11**

Someone, somewhere was knocking. Persistently. Still drugged from sleep, Alex heard Gene groan as he rolled away from her and out of the bed, cursing under his breath as he tried to get one foot into the leg of his trousers. The cold light of dawn filtered through the curtains and Alex realised with a jolt that she'd been there most of the night.

"Oh bugger …"

As she sat bolt upright in bed, the mattress dipped down beneath his weight and he took her by the shoulders.

"Nobody needs to know you're here, sweetheart. Stay quiet while I deal with our unwelcome visitor."

He pecked her on the forehead and padded over to the door while she slid down beneath the covers again, screwing her face up when she recognised Ray's dulcet tones. _Great. That's all I need. _Gene stepped outside and pulled the door firmly shut behind him.

When he returned a few minutes later she could sense the tension radiating from him and make out his grim expression even in the semi-gloom. He reached into his wardrobe for a clean shirt and buttoned it up deftly before tucking it into his trousers.

"Gene?"

The mattress dipped again as he sat to pull on one boot and then the other.

"Gene! Is it safe for me to leave yet? I really have to get back before Shaz wakes up."

He straightened his waistcoat and turned to face her, his Sheriff's badge briefly catching the light.

"Duty calls, love. Listen, I need you to stay here until I get back. It's important."

She furrowed her brows.

"But why … ?"

"I'll explain everything later, but right now I have a job to do. Will you wait for me?"

She shrugged.

"Of course I will, if you think its best."

He leaned in to give her a lingering kiss.

"Good. I'll be back as soon as I can, OK?"

After he'd gone she reached down to the floor for yesterday's discarded shirt and slipped it on, closing her eyes as his familiar masculine scent enveloped her. Recalling her near desperation to extract him from it the previous night, she allowed herself a sheepish grin before resting her chin on her knees, brows knitted together in thought. Whatever the situation she knew it had to be serious for Ray to wake him in the early hours.

xxxxxx

She must have fallen into an uneasy doze but as soon as she heard his heavy tread on the stairs she was wide awake again. He closed the door behind him and made his way slowly over to the bed, his mouth set in a grim line.

"Gene?"

The curiosity was killing her now. Seating himself next to her, he took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Uh oh. Never a good sign._

"Sheriff Hunt, I've been waiting patiently all this time. Now will you for Pete's sake tell me what's going on?"

He acknowledged her request with a nod, his bright blue eyes red rimmed, his face etched with weariness. She relented, cupping his cheek tenderly.

"You look exhausted."

"I've felt better."

_Patience, Alex. Don't rush him._

"So. Those two unsavoury characters who've been hanging around town for the last few days? Turns out you were right to be suspicious."

"I usually am, but go on."

He allowed himself the hint of a smirk.

"To be fair, my instincts told me the same thing, as you well know. Anyway, we've been keeping a pretty close eye on them and last night it finally paid off. Seems they let their guard down after a few too many in the saloon and one of my spies overheard enough to put two and two together. They're Layton's men, Alex."

She gripped his arm, her heart pounding, her eyes wide with fear.

""So he's finally tracked you down, then …"

He placed a reassuring hand over hers.

"I'm glad. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, sweetheart."

She started to speak again but he pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, love. I'm not finished yet. Seems they've been watching my every move, and yours too, once they figured out we were … involved. As soon as Ray received the intelligence he pulled 'em in, but apparently they refused to say anything despite some friendly persuasion."

Alex shivered. She could imagine exactly what form Ray's 'persuasion' would take, and for once she had no objections.

"And that's when he came to get you?"

He nodded, and she saw his jaw clench before he spoke again.

"They were buying time, it seems. While the rest of the gang was stealing into Shaz's house to kidnap you."

Her hand shot to her mouth.

"If I hadn't overslept …"

She shuddered and he cradled her against his chest, his nose buried in her hair.

"I know. And God help me, I'll always be eternally grateful you did. But there's something else you should know."

The strain in his voice was clear and she moved back so she could see his face, her eyes searching his.

"Gene, you're scaring me now. Just tell me."

He swallowed hard.

"They didn't leave empty-handed, sweetheart. They took Shaz instead …"

xxxxxx

"Jesus, Gene …"

A sob escaped from her throat as he pulled her back into his arms and rocked her until she quieted.

"Shhh, love. We'll get her back, never fear."

He set her away from him, holding her face in his hands as he leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Now, I've got work to do."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, her heart sinking as she watched him buckle on his gun belt.

"Gene, please tell me you're not going after him. He wants to kill you, for God's sake. Send Ray and Chris and half the town if necessary, but don't go yourself."

Even as the words left her mouth, she knew it was hopeless.

"You know I can't do that, sweetheart. This is my battle, and I won't shy away from it."

She slipped out of bed and stood in front of him, planting her hands firmly on her hips.

"Fine. But you're taking me with you. I can ride and shoot as well as anybody, and I won't get in your way."

He looked her up and down, the ghost of a smile hovering around his lips.

"Damned if you don't look a lot better in that shirt than I ever did. And you know very well I can't take you along."

He sat on the bed and tugged her into down his lap where she sat stiffly, refusing to look at him.

"Alex, you know I'd be the first to admit you're as good as any man when it comes to handling a gun, but I need all my wits about me if we're going to get Shaz back in one piece. If you came along, rightly or wrongly I'd be more concerned about your safety than hers. I can't afford any distractions, and that's exactly what you are. A beautiful, irritating, dangerous, goddamn distraction …"

With no warning he toppled her backwards onto the mattress and climbed on top of her, one large hand pinning both of hers above her head. She struggled beneath him, already aroused despite herself as his lips trailed up her throat.

"Can you promise me you'll wait here until we get back?"

"No chance. I still want to go with you, even if I have to ride twenty yards behind."

He sighed.

"That's what I thought you'd say."

Without warning she felt the grip of cold steel around her wrist and heard the firm click as he secured the other cuff to the bed head.

"Sorry, love, but you left me no choice."

He moved back off her and she sat up, tugging on her restraint in disbelief, her eyes flashing with anger.

"You … you … bastard, Gene Hunt! Take these things off me right now!"

He shook his head, checking his guns in turn.

"No can do. Got a date with Layton in less than an hour and I need you to stay right here where I know you're safe."

Alex took a deep breath and counted to three, thinking fast.

"Gene, this is madness. He just wants to lure you into a trap and then you're a dead man. Do you really think he'll play fair? Unlike you, he has no sense of decency whatsoever, he'll shoot you in the back the first chance he gets."

"Credit me with some intelligence, woman. I'm not going alone, I'll have Ray and Christopher watching my back. Plus, I happen to have acquired a useful bargaining tool."

He collected his rifle from its place in the corner and headed for the door.

"Gene, wait. At least tell me where you're going. And what you have that he wants."

He paused, his fingers resting on the handle.

"I got to choose the meeting place, which is all you need to know. And one of the deadbeats we picked up just happens to be his brother."

"So you intend to exchange him for Shaz?"

"That's the plan."

Their gaze met and locked, saying more than words ever could.

"You know I'll never forgive you for cuffing me to the bed, don't you? At least under present circumstances."

The glimmer of a smile tugged at his lips.

"I'd expect no less. And don't worry, I'll be back to put 'em to better use later."

"In your dreams, pal."

She swallowed hard.

"Gene?"

"Uh huh?"

"Be careful. I want that body back here in one piece, do you hear? So that I can be the one to beat it to a pulp.

"Yes, ma'am."

He grinned, touching his hat respectfully as he backed out of the door. She screwed up her eyes tightly and waited until she was sure he'd was out of earshot.

"I love you, you stubborn, pig-headed, arrogant … fool!"

_Too late, Alex. And now you might never get the chance to tell him._

_._

xxxxxx

I do like to end a chapter on a nice cliff-hanger. Hopefully you'll have to read on now! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks as ever for all the kind reviews. Without further ado, the penultimate chapter …

.

xxxxxx

**Chapter 12**

After he'd gone she sat in stunned disbelief for a few seconds, tugging on the cuffs half-heartedly while she tried to come to terms with what had happened in the last couple of hours: Shaz's kidnapping, the capture of Layton's brother, Gene risking his life by walking willingly into his nemesis' trap with only Ray and Chris for back up.

She chewed her lip, wondering where the meeting place could be, and suddenly she knew without a shadow of a doubt. It was perfect, a natural arena where both sides could watch the other's every move. The trouble was, it was surrounded on three sides by rocky outcrops, dense scrub and the occasional stand of trees, enough camouflage to hide a small army if necessary. _Or possibly just a couple of lone gunmen._

Her heart began to pound in her chest. As soon as the exchange of hostages had taken place, Gene was a dead man. She had to help him, he needed her even if he didn't know it yet. _Think, Alex, think. _She squeezed her fingers together as tightly as possible and tried to extricate her slim hand from the cuff. It remained stubbornly around her wrist, but she'd come remarkably close. She tried again with the same result, and then her eyes lit up as she spotted the bar of soap within easy reach on the washstand. _That ought to do the trick nicely._

xxxxxx

With the brim of her hat pulled low to hide her face, Alex stepped out of the jailhouse. It was still early and much to her relief, the street was deserted. It wouldn't take much for someone to recognise her even in her male attire, and she couldn't afford for anything to slow her down. Gene had a good fifteen minute start on her as it was, but they would only be able to travel slowly with a prisoner as one of the party, and she had time to put her plan into action before the rendezvous took place.

Biting her lip, she gazed in the direction of the livery stable, wondering how on earth she was going to take a horse without being noticed, when a soft whinny from the other direction caught her attention. Clearly the general store had its first customer of the day as a mare was tethered outside. Alex glanced up and down the street again. No sign of life. Wouldn't it be stealing, though? _You'd just be borrowing her, Alex. And it is a matter of life and death, after all._

Mind made up, she headed off down the street, her eyes and ears tuned to detect any signs of life. When she reached the general store, she leant back against the wall briefly before taking a deep breath and peeking surreptitiously through the window. The proprietor and his first customer of the day were clearly deep in conversation and there were no goods piled on the counter as yet. She had plenty of time.

The mare pricked up her ears when Alex stroked her neck and spoke quietly, reassuringly to her, snickering softly as she untied the reins and strolled off down the street at a gentle amble, trying to look inconspicuous. When they were almost at the outskirts of town she hoisted herself up into the saddle, adjusted the position of the rifle and the small pack slung over her shoulder and coaxed the animal into a trot. Once she was happy they were clear of prying eyes, she gave the mare her head, staring hard into the near distance in case there should be any sign of Gene's party.

After a while she slowed the pace to allow her to get her bearings before deviating cross-country, picking her way tentatively across the rough terrain. It was slow going and she had to hope her instincts and her sense of direction wouldn't let her down, knowing there would be no second chance if she lost her bearings. When it became impossible to ride any further, she hobbled the horse and continued on foot, her heart pounding, her breath coming in short pants as she gauged she must be getting close. Keeping low, she picked her way between the tall shrubs and rocky outcrops, finally sinking to the ground and gasping with relief when the view opened out below her. _In through the nose and out through the mouth, Alex. _After a few calming breaths, she peeked out at the scene, taking care to stay well out of sight.

She'd succeeded in her plan to travel in a wide loop, making her approach at the far side of the open piece of ground where Gene had recently taught her to shoot. Directly below her was a steep slope leading down into the natural amphitheatre and in the distance she could see Gene and Ray pacing nervously, guns drawn, while Chris took charge of their prisoner. There was no sign of Layton as yet, but she was willing to bet he already had at least one of his gang hidden under cover, just waiting for the right moment. She took several deep calming breaths in an attempt to slow her rapid heart rate, moving back from the edge to pick her way slowly through the scrubby brush and between the rocks, keeping the steep slope to her left. If she was correct in her assumptions she was bound to encounter the sniper eventually.

Every minute felt like an hour. The sun rose higher in the sky and the sweat beaded on her forehead and trickled down between her shoulder blades. She paused, taking a long swig from the water-bottle in her pack before readjusting the rifle and setting off again. Just as she was beginning to think she'd jumped to entirely the wrong conclusion, she saw it. The top of a hat protruding above a rock.

Heart pounding almost out of her chest, she crawled forwards to check on progress below. Gene and Ray were exactly where she'd left them, but she could tell from their body language that they were on high alert, and no wonder. In the opposite corner stood Layton and one of his gang, accompanied by a young woman. Shaz! _Thank God. _Alex wanted to cry with relief, but she couldn't afford to show any sign of weakness, not right now. She knew she had to take out the sniper before the exchange was completed, a matter of a few minutes at most. Doubling back on herself, she headed for higher ground, aiming to secrete herself behind a rock somewhere to the back of him.

From her new vantage point she had a much clearer view of his crouching form, certainly enough to aim at and do some damage, and she loaded her weapon in readiness. Quivering with nervous tension, she tucked the rifle into her shoulder and held her breath, and then a sixth sense made her pause and scan the surrounding area. A slight movement within a nearby thicket of stunted trees caught her eye, and she realised there was a second man lurking there, leaning back against a gnarled trunk. _Shit. The bastard's taking no chances._

Two bullets. If she had to reload, it would probably be too late. She couldn't afford to miss.

Below her, the first man tensed and leaned forwards, fitting his eye to the sight and adjusting the position of his weapon. The exchange must be almost completed. _It's now or never, Alex. _As she hoisted the rifle to her shoulder and took aim, the nerves melted away and a sense of icy calm washed over her. She could do this. She had to. Gene's life depended on it.

.

xxxxxx

Think that counts as a literal cliff-hanger! The final chapter should be up in the next couple of days. If you want to know what happens, that is. You do? Well, let me know!


	13. Chapter 13

Final chapter, as promised. This one's been a lot of fun to write – sad it's finally coming to an end, really. Oh well. Here goes …

.

xxxxxx

**Chapter 13**

At the very moment the shot rang out Shaz was stumbling into Chris's arms, sobbing with relief.

"Shit! Get down, all of you…"

Gene dropped to the ground and the others didn't need telling twice, Chris doing his best to shield Shaz with his body. After a few seconds, Gene tentatively lifted his head and risked a glance across at the enemy. They were all still on their feet, Layton staring in his direction with a puzzled expression on his face while his two men backed slowly away. When they were a reasonable distance from their erstwhile leader, they both turned tail and vanished into the brush. Gene began to get to his feet, glancing behind him at Chris and Shaz at the precise moment that Layton realised his plan had gone awry and raised his weapon. A split second before he pulled the trigger, Ray reacted, shoving Gene to the side with one hand while drawing his gun with the other. Layton went down like a falling tree and Gene let out a grunt of pain as Ray drew himself up to his full height, keeping his weapon firmly trained on the outlaw.

"Jesus H Christ …"

Gene hissed through his teeth, clutching his right bicep.

"You alright, boss?"

"Just a flesh wound. Hurts like hell, mind."

xxxxxx

Alex had successfully taken out the first man, collapsing to her knees and raising a silent prayer of thanks for her timely reprieve as the second man took the easy way out and vanished between the trees. Staggering forwards on shaky legs, she was just in time to see Layton raise his gun as if in slow motion and take a shot at Gene.

"Nooooo …. !"

Without a thought for her own safety, she half ran, half fell down the loose scree of the banking and set off in headlong flight across the open ground, her breath coming in desperate pants. She lost her hat, stripping off the rifle and pack and dropping them as she ran, her hair coming loose from its tie. _He can't be dead. Please God, don't let him be dead …_

Ray's eyes widened as spotted her approach.

"Bloody hell. It can't be. Can it?"

Gene shaded his eyes with his good arm, shaking his head in disbelief as he watched her frantic charge.

"It can. And it is."

Ray chuckled.

"Suppose I'd better go and check on Layton, seeing as the cavalry's on the way."

Gene groaned.

"Think I'd rather face a real live cavalry …"

xxxxxx

"Gene! Oh God … I thought you were dead …"

She dropped to her knees next to him, peppering his face with kisses before pulling his head into her heaving bosom, her fingers threaded almost painfully through his hair. His muffled chuckle vibrated against her ample cleavage.

"Can't breathe, love. Hell of a way to go mind."

Releasing him with obvious reluctance, she sat back, tears of relief streaming down her cheeks.

"I really thought I'd lost you, Gene …"

"I'm indestructible, love. Didn't I tell you?"

He smiled, stroking her damp cheek and gazing up at her fondly.

"Don't you ever bloody do as you're told, woman?"

Swallowing hard, she flashed him a lopsided grin.

"Not often. And never when there's a life at stake, especially when it's yours."

She noticed the blood stain on his shirt.

"Gene, you're hurt. Let me look."

Working her fingers delicately into the tear, she made the hole gradually bigger and then rent the sleeve apart. He winced slightly at a momentary flash of pain.

"Do you think maybe you can wait till we get home before you start ripping the clothes off my back?"

"Funny. Actually, I'm hoping to turn the sleeve into a makeshift bandage."

While she worked, he furrowed his brows.

"That rifle shot earlier. Was that you?"

She nodded.

"Sniper. Two of them, actually, but the other one ran off."

He sighed heavily.

"So. There's a good chance you and Ray both saved my life today, huh?"

"Looks that way."

He narrowed his eyes.

"You ever going to let me forget it?"

She grinned, tying up the ends of the bandage.

"Nope."

"You plan on being a thorn in my side for the rest of my days?"

"Yep."

He paused, and she could feel his intense gaze on her.

"Hmmm. 'Spose I'd better marry you, then."

She froze, her eyes darting to his face.

"Sheriff Hunt. Did you just propose to me?"

"Looks that way."

Suddenly her mind was overwhelmed with visions of her previous existence: Molly, Evan, Pete, her job … It all seemed so vague now, almost like a dream, and in a moment of complete clarity she realised she was never going back. Her life was here now, with Gene. _Look after my little girl, Evan. Just like you did me._

"Ahem. It is customary to put a man out of his misery one way or another, you know."

She was jolted back to the present, realising she hadn't yet given him an answer.

"Sorry, Gene." She took a deep shuddering breath. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

When they eventually came up for oxygen, she realised Chris and Shaz were whistling and clapping, and she buried her face in his chest to hide her blush.

"Are those handcuffs still attached to the bed head, by the way?"

He whispered it against her hair, and she nodded.

"In that case, I think we should go home and celebrate. Just one final piece of business to take care of first, though."

They both got to their feet and she followed his line of vision, realising she'd almost forgotten about Layton in all the excitement. A horrible thought struck her. _Oh God. If he's still alive, I'll have to testify in court. To a murder that never actually happened._

xxxxxx

As they stared down at the man on the ground and she took in the deathly pallor, the dark circles below his eyes and the beads of sweat standing out on his forehead, she knew immediately that something wasn't right. Blood oozed from the bullet wound to his thigh and the eyes that stared at them both with such malice were bright with fever.

"You really are the lowest of the low aren't you, Layton? Planning to shoot a man in cold blood without even having the courage to face him and pull the trigger yourself."

Gene's brilliant blue eyes were like shards of ice, his gaze implacable.

"You're finally going to pay for what you've done, you piece of shit. And I'm going to be around to enjoy every second of it."

To Alex's surprise, Layton began to laugh but it very quickly turned into a fit of violent coughing, his whole body racked with spasms as he tried desperately to catch his breath. When he finally succeeded, his chest still heaving with the effort, she noticed the specks of blood on his chin and the front of his shirt, and suddenly it all made sense.

"Shame … I won't ... be there … to give you … the satisfaction."

Still panting, Layton smiled, revealing a mouthful of disgusting yellow teeth, and for a second Alex saw only a grinning skull. She shuddered, thanking her lucky stars, knowing there'd be no trial now.

"He's got tuberculosis, Gene. Consumption. Quite advanced, I'd guess."

"The lady's right, Sheriff. Doc told me ... I'll be lucky ... to see the week out." His smile widened. "Right before … I shot him dead …"

Gene crossed his arms, never taking his eyes off Layton.

"Will it be a long, slow, agonising death?"

She nodded dumbly.

"Oh good. I'm guessing your dying wish was to see me in my grave first, Layton. Sorry to disappoint you. Ray, can I leave you to deal with this waste of space? I've got much better things to do. Like my fiancée …"

"Gene!"

She punched his shoulder and he grinned down at her, watching the blush creep over her cheeks.

"Time to go home, love."

"I'll catch you up in a second."

"No problem."

He strolled off, and she gazed fondly after his retreating form before turning back to Ray.

"You saved his life today, Ray. I'll never be able to thank you properly, and neither will he."

The deputy shrugged, embarrassed.

"He'd do the same for me. And I'm guessing you probably saved his life too. That shot … it was you, wasn't it?"

She nodded.

"Somewhere out there is an injured man or a corpse, I'm not sure which. And I don't really care, to be honest."

He grinned.

"Me and Chris will take care of it. 'Spose you want your rifle back too?"

"Please. I don't intend to go into retirement quite yet, even if I have to fight him tooth and nail."

His grin widened.

"He was right. He'd have had an easier time with the cavalry …"

xxxxxx

As she lay contentedly in his arms later that night, Alex mulled over the conversation with Ray.

"Gene?"

"Uh huh?"

"You won't expect me to suddenly morph into the 'good little housewife' once we're married, will you?"

He snorted.

"Would it make any difference if I did?"

She nibbled his neck and he groaned, already stirring against her for the third time.

"Nope. And anyway, you love me just the way I am."

"And how's that exactly?"

He rolled her onto her back, pinning her down with his weight, and the familiar pulse started up between her thighs. She writhed lasciviously beneath him.

"Independent, argumentative, naughty … and downright insatiable."

She waggled her eyebrows and he chuckled.

"Just so you know, I'm having the last two written into the marriage vows."

She giggled, sighing in bliss as his lips found the sweet spot below her ear.

"I want us to have an equal partnership, Gene. After all, we both wear the trousers."

He gazed down into her smiling face, his eyes narrowed.

"Where exactly is this going, woman? I've got more … pressing matters to attend to."

He rubbed his rapidly hardening erection against her stomach and she arched her back, her taut nipples brushing his chest.

"Mmmm. Believe me, I'm very much looking forwards to fulfilling my wifely duties. But I need to work too, Gene."

"You already do. There's the school. And helping Shaz."

She nibbled her way along his jaw, trailing her nails down his back before squeezing his buttocks, knowing it drove him crazy.

"It's not enough. I want to work alongside you, Gene."

He froze.

"You can't be serious. You're a woman."

She dug her nails in hard and he groaned with pleasure.

"You noticed, then? And I assure you, I'm deadly serious."

He released a long-suffering sigh, grabbing her wrists and raising both her hands above her head.

"Gene? What are you doing?"

She heard the little click before she saw his wicked grin.

"Cuffing you to the bed again. And this time I'm hiding the goddamn soap …"

.

xxxxxx

Big thanks to everyone who's stuck with this one, especially those who've taken the time to review. If you haven't left a comment so far, please do – it's always nice to get feedback, even if it's just a couple of kind words!

Part of me is already wondering about the future for Sheriff Gene S. Hunt and the missus. Will they become the Wild West's most unconventional crime fighting duo? Who knows, there may be a follow up at some point if people like the idea and the muse decides to co-operate …


End file.
